Yugi vs Jaden My Version
by YugiohOriginalFan4Life
Summary: This the final duel between Yugi and Jaden. Since there was no dub for season 4, I decided to go with this. Enjoy.
1. The Beginning Of A Legendary Duel

Jaden Vs Yugi My Version

This is My Fanfic Writing so Please Go Easy. Reviews are accepted. Also, I'll be using italics for the characters thoughts,etc. So enjoy.

Chapter 1 Yugi vs Jaden! The Start of the Graduation Duel Part 1

So now Jaden and Yugi were at place were the Battle City Tournament all started. They shuffled their decks and activated their duel disks.

" Ready Yugi?" asked Jaden with a tone of confidence.

" Yeah, so lets do this." He replied

" DUEL!" they cried out

Yugi LP 8000

Jaden LP 8000

" I'll begin this duel if you don't mind." Jaden said as he drew his card. "Yeah! I play the spell card Polymerization fusing Elemental Hero Avian with Burstinatrix to form... DRUMROLL please... Elemental Hero Flame WIngman! ( 2100/800?) I end with a facedown. (3/34)

" Wow, Elemental Hero! I never seen that card before!" Yugi said with a surprised face.

" Yugi, this is my Elemental Hero Deck." Jaden replied happily

Yugi nodded his hand then drew his card. " I've to admit Jaden. Your card is awesome but it won't be here for long because I play Mystical Elf in Attack Mode!" (5/34) (800/2000)

Jaden wasn't impressed. "Only 800 points? No offense dude, but she seems weak."

Yugi smiled. " Don't jump to conclusions Jaden. I'm not done yet. Observe the magic card Magical Dimension!" (4/34) " Thanks to this baby, since I control a spellcaster monster, I can sacrifice a monster on my side of the field and then, I can play another spellcaster from my hand. So Mystical Elf, I sacrifice you to unleash a powerful force. TAKE TO THE FIELD DARK MAGICIAN! (2500/2100) (3/34)

Jaden was happy he faced Yugi's ace monster. "Wow, the Dark Magician, too cool!" He couldn't hold back his excitement. It was at this time Yubel, Jaden's duel sprit appeared. _Stupid. Now's not the time to cheer. That's Yugi's ace monster._ Then she disappered.

But Yugi was smiling too. "You like that, well just wait 'til he attacks. But before that, I activate Magical Dimension's other effect. Since I was able to successfully special summon a spellcaster monster, I can destroy 1 monster on the field. So how about your Flame Wingman?

Jaden gasped. "Not him!" But it was too late. Flame Wingman was forced inside the coffin of Magical Dimension and then an explosion went out on Jaden's field. He covered his face to protect himself.

"Yes," Yugi said "Now Jaden doesn't have any monsters to protect himself." But then he gasped. He noticed that Jaden still has a facedown card so if he attacked, then he'll screw up big time. So.. "I activate the magic card, Dark Magic Attack!" (2/34) "Since Dark Magician is on my field, I can destroy all Magic and Traps on the field!"

_Oh no._Jaden thought. _Now I'm wide open!_ He watched in horror as his facedown trap, Negate Attack vanished into the card graveyard.

_Good, now I'm ready._ Yugi thought. "Now Dark Magician, attack Astro Boy over there!" Dark Magician nodded and he hovered into the air. A ball of energy came out of his stick, thus hitting Jaden. Jaden screamed as his life points dropped down dramatically.

Yugi LP 8000

Jaden LP 5500

"I place this 2 cards facedown and let you go." Yugi said (0/34)

Jaden nodded to show that he understood. _All right, that attack hurt like hell. I can't afford hits like that otherwise I may not last long in this duel._ "It's my move, I draw." (4/33) _Hey, not bad._ "I'm gonna set a card down then Bubbleman in Defensive with that, I end my turn." (2/33)

"That's it Jaden? Well then its my move!"Yugi said. (1/33) _Now this is the pefect time to use it. _"I use the magic card Pot of Greed. I won't explain it because 4kids Entertainment has explained this card so many times and it's getting real old."

_Just like you._ Jaden said in a happy face trying not to laugh. (Note: 4kids has explained this card so many times and its old. If Pot of Greed does show in the new show Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and they say what it is, I'll screw them hard so bad that those guys wish they never said it. Sorry for blowing up and let's continue:.))

Yugi LP 8000 (2/31)

Jaden LP 5500 (2/33)

"Now I play Obnoxious Celtic Guardian In Attack Mode!" Yugi said as the monster appeared.

Dark Magician (2500/2100) Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200)

" Now I play the Magic card, Thousand Knives!" (0/31) "SInce I control Dark Magician on the field, I can destroy 1 monster on the field. So say bye-bye to your Bubbleman!"

"NO!" Jaden yelled as the knives stabbed Bubbleman in the heart thus sending away to the graveyard

_Good, now Judai-kun has no monsters on the field to protect himself. _Yugi thought. (Since when did he called Jaden, Judai-kun? It's english, duh!) "Now Dark Magician, prepare for battle," He pointed at Jaden. "Attack Jaden's life points directly!" Dark Magician rose up in then air once more and unleased his magic powers from his stick to Jaden.

_I have to do something quick otherwise I might as well be done for. _Jaden thought.

**Cliffhanger! So how was the first chapter of My first fanfiction? Tell me what you think.**


	2. Cards Fly!

Hiya, its me NewBoyzJerkinOff69 with another Chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 2 Yugi vs Jaden! The Graduation Duel Part 2

"Now!" Jaden cried out. " I activate my trap card, go A Hero Emerges!"

Yugi was confused. "A trap card called A Hero Emerges? I never heard about that card before."

Jaden responded. "Well, let me tell what it does. Okay so you pick a card from my hand and if it's a monster, I can play it right away. But if it's not, then I send it to the graveyard."

_A trap effect with a roulette effect. This reminds of Joey. He uses luck to help him out of tough situations so is this guy like him? _Yugi wondered

"So Yugi, you're gonna guess right?" said Jaden noticing Yugi was thinking

"I am "cause I have no choice." Yugi said

Yugi thought cautiously. _If its a monster, then he gets to play it, but if its not, then he sends it to the graveyard. I have to guess right. _" All right, I pick the card on the left!"

Jaden looked at it and smiled. " Nice pick Yugi! Now come on out, Elemental Hero Neos!" (1/33) (2500/2100)

Yugi looked at him impressed. "So that's the ace of your deck. Not bad, guess I have to end my turn." (0/31)

"Thanks for the compliment Yugi, but its my turn now so look out!" (2/32) _Good, this'll work nicely. _" I play the spell card Neos Force." (1/32) (not real) (trap card in the recent movie Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time) " Thanks to this, since Neos is on the field, he gains 500 points." (2500/2000) to (3000/2000) " Now attack!"

Yugi smiled at his mistake. " I hate to dissapoint you but you fell into my trap, Mirror Force. This negates your attack AND destroy all monsters in Attack Mode."

"OH, NO!" Jaden said. _Now I'm defenseless. _He watched as Neos get destroyed by his own hands. He blocked the impact with arms to protect himself then he looked at Yugi once more.

" Wow, Yugi, that wasn't bad for you but now I activate Neos Force's effect. When its sent to the graveyard, I draw 2 cards."(3/30)

Yugi responded with a smile. "Well, let's see what you got."

"For sure I"ll play this the spell card Death and Rebirth. (2/30) (not a real card, its a trap card in the anime but I decided to make it a spell card because I want to) "With it, since my monster was destroyed during battle, then it comes back to the field in Attack Mode! So come forth Elemental Hero Neos!" (2/30) A bright yellow sphere came onto the field. Then it broke and out came Jaden's ace monster. (2500/2000) "There's more. Since my monster was special summoned this way, it has to attack now so go Neos." He sent his monster up to the air.

"All right," Yugi responded. "We'll go out with a bang! Dark Magician attack." He sent out his monster to the air to face Neos.

" NEOS SLICE!" Jaden yelled.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yugi yelled

Neos up his arm and sliced Dark Magician in half while the ball of energy from Dark Magician's stick interacted with Neos causing him to groan slightly. Both duelists covered their faces to protect themselves from the impact. Then they looked at each other for a good 2 minutes and now, they started laughing.

"Wow, Yugi, that was a sick move right there!" Jaden exclaimed.

"You too Jaden man." Yugi responded impressed at his move

"Yugi,you're TOO strong." Jaden laughed satisfied that he acually got a decent girl.

"I can't say the same for you." Yugi said.

At this moment, the sprit of Yubel appeared and then Jaden thought, _You were right, Yubel. I forgot the most important thing in a duel., always have fun. _She nooded her head as a sign of satisfaction then vanished.

"Well, Jaden, it's still your move so go and continue." Yugi said

"All right Yugi.." Jaden responded. (3/30) I set a card and end my turn. (2/30) _Yugi, I'm glad I faced you as my opponent for my Graduation duel. Guess this means I'm gonna give everything I got. _Now Jaden's body was glowing red representing his fighting spirit.

"Now starts mine Jaden." Yugi said as he drew his card. (1/31) Now Yugi's body glowed blue as a signed of his fighting spirit.

**To be continued... two of the best duelists continue to clash off in this epic duel. Find out next time to see what happens. NewBoyzJerkinOff69 off.**


	3. Author

Hey, its me NewBoyzJerkinOff6. Sorry for the long delay. I've been with other things and I've been lazy. Now then, I've got an important announcement to make. This story Yugi vs Jaden My Version has gotten barelyany reviews that I almost want to give up. If there's any more readers WHO are willing to check this and other stories, please do. I feel its a waste having to write stories and no one reads it. Again, sorry for the delay and happy belated new , I almost forgot. If by any chance I get lots of reviews, I might start to do another chapter.


	4. Author's Note Part 2

Hey guys its me NewBoyzJerkinOff69 and I like to say thanks for your reviews. I will be . another chapter soon. I don't know when but I'll do it when I have the time. Sorry for the delay because I had school to do. Again, thanks for the review and I'll try to post another chapter as soon as I can. For now review my story The New Kid In The Academy. Thanks.


	5. Author's Note Part 3

Hey guys its me NewBoyzJerkinOff69. I am sorry for the long delay. I had tons of homework and stuff to do. I wished I could've done the story during spring break but I was out of town the whole week. Starting on May 31 because that's when I get out of school, I'll post the new chapters of Yugi vs Jaden My Version. If Im lucky, I will post one during the weekends. Again, I apologize for the long delay and I'll see you later.


	6. Cards Fly Part 2!

Hey guys, its me NewBoyzJerkinOff69 with another story. Sorry for the long delay since I had finals before winter break and let me tell ya, it wasn't pretty. One point I want to mention is that I am not giving up on my stories and it takes time for people to review because of their busy lives so yeah. Anyways here is Chapter 6.

"My turn now Jaden," Yugi said as he drew his card. (1/31) He looked at the card and said, " Now I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in Attack Mode!" (0/31) (1400) " And now, Alpha, attack Jaden directly."

Alpha hovered in the air and went across to Jaden's field ready to slice his life points with his magnet sword, however, Jaden had other ideas.

"Nice try Yugi, but I play a trap card, Fusion Guard ."(not real) (2/30)

"Huh, what does that do?" said Yugi confused at the new card.

"Simple Yugi. This sweet card allows me to remove 1 fusion monster from my grave and remove it from the grave to negate your attack for this round. So I'll choose to remove my Flame Wingman." Jaden said as the declared came from out his grave. Then he took the fusion card and put in his left pocket of his dark colored red Slifer Red uniform. At the time he did this, a bright blue barrier came from the card and surrounded Jaden thus protecting him from Alpha's direct assualt.

"I end my turn." Yugi said a bit disappointed but impressed as well . (0/31) _Wow, he knew that I was going to attack him so he set up a trap to counter. He is manipulating his deck as if it was was his arms and legs._

" My turn Yugi," Jaden said. (3/29) I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode." (2/29) (1600) "Next up, I am going to activate my Riyoku spell card," (not real) (1/29) He then says in a sly smile, "Thanks to this card, I cut one monster's attack in half then add those points to one other monster so how about your Alpha!" (A/N I changed Jaden's deck around since I needed some more all out action and um, I might have done the same for Yugi but we will see.)

Yugi gasped as his Alpha shrunked into a minature size (1400-700) and his strength was "donated" to Jaden's Sparkman. (1600-2300)

Jaden then said, "Now Sparkman, attack Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" Sparkman hovered in the air, aimmedblue yellowish electric ball at Alpha and destroyed him costing Yugi 1600 life points.

Yugi: 6400

Jaden: 5500

"I now play my Dark Spell Regeneration spell card," (not real) (0/29) Jaden said. The picture of the card depicted a guy chanting some kind of ancient egyptian magic and he is standing in front of a coffin. "With, this card, I can resurrect one spell card from my graveyard so return, Pot of Greed!" The card was ejected from the graveyard and Jaden took the card and add it to his hand. "Now, I'll use Pot of Greed again and draw 2 cards again." (2/27) Jaden draws his two cards once more, looks at them, sets one card in his spell and trap zones and says, "I end with one facedown." (1/27)

_Not bad Jaden, but it will take more than that to take me down. _Yugi thought. "My draw." (1/30) Yugi looked at his card and gritted his teeth. _I didn't draw a single monster, just a simple spell card, Magical Hats , but it'll come in handy. _"I end my turn." (1/30)

Jaden was surprised and thought, _Yugi didn't draw a single monster. I was expecting him to draw one and quite possibly, he could've taken out my monster. _Jaden then thinks in a sly smile, _Well, I'll get what I can. With no monsters on his field, I can attack him wide open._

"I draw." (2/26) "Now Sparkman, attack Yugi directly with your static shockwave!" Jaden declared. Sparkman once again hovered in the air, make a ball of electric energy and aimed it at Yugi. He released and then Yugi screamed out as he lost 1600 life points.

Yugi: 4800

Jaden: 5500

Jaden says with a sly smile," I'm not done yet. I play the spell, Sebek's blessing which restores my life points equal to the damage you took and that's 1600." A blue aura surrounded Jaden as he gained life points.

Yugi: 4800

Jaden: 7100

Yugi thinks in shock, _Oh no! Jaden is racking up his energy. He's in the lead. _He then says in a smirk, _Well, he is proving to be a worthy opponent, so now it's time to show him my true strength._

Yugi says complimenting him, "Well, Jaden, you're proving to me that you can hold your own against me and that's great, so now I'm going to release my true strength to you."

Jaden replies in a smile, "Well, then Yugi, I can't wait to see your plan you have for me."

**To be continued...**

**So what do you think? Now Jaden has the lead so far and Yugi is almost down of half his life points. Just because Jaden is in the lead doesn't mean he will be in the lead. I have more surprises for all you people. Again, I just want to apologize for the long hiatus since I had finals to study and most times, I was lazy. So I'm gonna write the next chapter as soon as I can so yeah. Later.**


	7. Yugi's Comeback! Cards Fly 3!

Hey guys, its me NewBoyzJerkinOff69 with the second to last chapter of Yugi vs Jaden My Version. I appreciate your reviews you gave me even though it was small. I am intending to write more stories in the upcoming years so relax and enjoy.

"All right Jaden, I will, so stand back," Yugi said as he drew his card. (2/29) _Perfect, just what I needed. _Yugi said. "Now I play the spell card, Pot of Greed so I draw 2 cards. (3/27)

_What cards did Yugi draw? _Jaden thought. _Guess I'm about to find out._

"All right Jaden, now watch this. I 'm going to make my comeback now." Yugi said with a smile.

Jaden replies with a confident smile, "Well, bring it on Yugi."

Yugi nodded, placed a card in the spell and trap card zones and says, "Now I play Monster Reborn to revive my Dark Magician." (2/27) Just then Dark Magician appears out of a bright light with his magic staff in his left hand ready for battle once more. (2500)

"HIm again?!" Jaden said in surprise.

Yugi responded, "That's right Jaden. This is my ace card so don't expect to get rid of him so easily. He is after all, my most trusted servant. Now moving on, I play my Bond With Teacher And Student. (not real) (1/27) The picture depicted was Dark Magician chanting some ancient Egyptian magic to call forth Dark Magician Girl who was in the front and he was in the back. "With this card, when Dark Magician is on my field, I can special summon Dark Magician GIrl from my deck in defense mode." (1/26) Yugi takes the card from the deck, summons the card in defense mode and reshuffles the deck. Then after he places his deck in the duel disk, he yells out, "Now arise Dark Magician Girl!" Dark Magician Girl comes up on the field in defense mode.

Jaden says excitedly, "Both Dark Magician's on the field? This is awesome." Jaden then thinks, _If only Syrus was here to see me duel and see Dark Magician Girl again. He would totally blush but of course, he did have a crush on her since 1st year._

Yugi smiles and says, "You think this awesome do you Jaden? Well it's about to get better because I activate the second effect of my spell card. If I happen to have a spell card in my hand, then I am allowed to automatically add Sorcerer Of Dark Magic to my hand. Now let me see here, yes, I have one," Yugi shows him the card to Jaden to be Magical Hats. (**A/N: **It is a trap card in real life and also, I'm going to treat the card as a Quick Play spell.)

Jaden thought, _Magical Hats huh? He is about to summon Sorcerer Of Dark Magic. This is not good._

Yugi adds the card to his hand then reshuffles his deck once more. (2/25) "All right Jaden, brace yourself because this one is going to going to be ugly. I sacrifice my two magician's and summon my Sorcerer of Dark Magic," (1/25) Just then the two magician's are sacrificed in a dark purple light then afterwards go up in a spiral position. A dark black sky comes into place with electric shocks coming down to the ground. Once the shocks have stop, Sorcerer of Dark Magic comes down from the air onto Yugi's field in attack mode. (3200)

"3200 attack points!" Jaden exclaimed.

Yugi replied," That's right Jaden. And now, he's gonna unleash them right at you. Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack Jaden's Sparkman now with Celestial Black Burning!" Sorcerer Of Dark Magic shoots a powerful black and orange energy blast from its staff but Jaden had other plans.

"Well Yugi, nice effort but it won't work 'cause I trigger my Hero Barrier trap card," The trap card was reveled to be Hero Barrier. "With it, when I have an Elemental Hero monster on my field, I can negate one of your attack so Sorcerer Of Dark Magic has to wait 'til next turn." Jaden gives a sly smile at that last comment

Yugi smiles and counters,"That was pretty good of you to try Jaden but my Sorcerer Of Dark Magic has an ability to negate your trap cards."

Jaden says shocked," Oh no!" as his trap card exploded into pieces.

Yugi says, "Sorcerer, finish it."

The orange and black energy slammed into Sparkman, thus destroying him and Jaden had to cover his eyes from the impact.

Yugi: 4800

Jaden: 5500

Yugi then says, "I play one card facedown and end my turn." (0/25) He then puts his Magical Hats in the spell and trap card zones.

**Whoa. It looks like Yugi has made a comeback with his Sorcerer of Dark Magic. On the other hand, Jaden is struggling to figure out a way to comeback since he lost his only monster. Will Jaden pull through or will Yugi's Sorcerer of Dark Magic overwhelm him? Find out next time in Yugi Vs Jaden My Version.**


	8. Yugi's Strength! Jaden Fails?

Hey guys its me NewBoyzJerkinOff69 with another chapter. I was originally going to make this chapter the final for this story but I changed my mind. This will have one or two chapters more and then an epilogue to follow. So for now read, relax and review.

Jaden looked at his deck and thought, _Well, Yugi has a pretty powerful monster out on the field which will make my victory harderbut I know my deck can help me. Please deck, help me._ Jaden looks at Yugi and says,"Okay Yugi, it's my turn, I draw," (3/25) Jaden looked at the card and groaned a bit. _Not want I wanted but it'll have to do. I have Special Hurricane in my hand to use to get rid of Yugi's Sorcerer of Dark Magic but I need to wait. _"I summon Card Trooper in defense mode and that'll end my turn." (2/25)

Yugi was a bit disappointed at Jaden's gameplay but he knew Jaden would turn this duel around somehow. "If that's all for now Jaden, then I'm kinda disappointed but whatever, it's my move, I draw." (1/24) Yugi then tells his monster, "All right Sorcerer, destroy his Card Trooper now." Sorcerer of Dark Magic once again blasts Jaden's monster with the energy ball from the staff.

Jaden then responds,"Well, you just triggered Card Trooper's effect so I can draw 1 more card." (3/24)

Yugi says,"Not bad Jaden, but you need more then a card to turn this duel in your favor. I'll just go and play one more card facedown and end my turn." _Perfect, _Yugi thought with a sly smile. _With my Magic Cylinder set, I can intercept any attack that he tries at me. Well, Jaden, let's see you take my monster down._

_Two facedowns on Yugi's field, _Jaden thought. _I know one of his set cards. It's Magical Hats, and knowing him, he'll activate as soon as I try to take his monster down. That other card he just placed would be another alternative in case phase one don't help. It's a risky move but I have to take a chance at this._

"I draw now Yugi," Jaden said. (4/23) He looked at the card and smiles. "Well Yugi, it looks like I found a way to destroy your Sorcerer Of Dark Magic."

Yugi responds in disbelief, "You found a way to destroy my Sorcerer? Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible Yugi," Jaden said smiling. "Now I'll prove it to you. I play the Special Hurricane spell card," (3/23)

Yugi was perplexed at the new card Jaden played. "A spell card. I never heard of that card before. What does that do?"

Jaden gives a wide grin even wider than the first if that was possible and says,"I'm glad you asked Yugi. Now all I have to do is discard a card from your hand and all special summoned monsters will be destroyed."

Yugi gasped in his mind. _No way! That Jaden kid found a way to get rid of my monster without having to contact it in battle. _Yugi then thinks in his mind in a sly smirk, _Well, I wouldn't expect anything less from him. He is a strong duelist from what I seen so far.`_

Jaden discards a card from his hand (2/23) which is revealed to be Elemental Hero Necroshade and then he spoked, "All right Yugi, say sayonara to your monster."

Sorcerer of Dark Magic got hit from the hurricane and he screams out in pain as he was being sent to the graveyard.

Jaden tells Yugi, "Well Yugi. I destroyed your strongest monster. What do you think about that?"

Yugi smiles and says,"Not bad Jaden. You managed to destroy one of my best monsters and from what I can see, you are a strong duelist with heart and passion. Well looks like I have to go one up you when my turn comes so come on Jaden, let's see what else you've got."

Jaden nods his head and says in his signature grin, "YOu want it then you got it Yugi. The card I sent to the graveyard was a monster known as Elemental Hero Necroshade and because of that, I can use his effect which lets me summon any elemental hero monster without a sacrifices."

"No sacrifices!" Yugi says stunned.

"That's right Yugi," Jaden said. "Without further ado, I call forth my Elemental Hero Bladedge!" (1/23) (2600) As soon as he slammed the card in his duel disk, the hologram of the monster appeared in attack mode eager to have some Yugi meat to dice and chop.

Jaden commended his monster, "All right Bladedge, attack Yugi-san directly with your slice and dice attack!" Bladedge started to go across the field ready to slice Yugi's life points apart.

Yugi thinks smiling, _That was thoughtless of you Jaden.. Now you will pay the price._

Yugi calls out, "Sorry Jaden, but I play my Magic Cylinder trap card," The trap card flipped and was revealed to be Magic Cylinder. It showed an arrow going inside a cylinder and going back as if rebounded. "With this trap card, I can negate your attack towards me and inflict damage to your life points equal to your monster's attack points."

Jaden said a state of shock,"No way, my monster has 2600 attack points but that means I'll lose 2600 life points."

Yugi smiles and says,"That's right Jaden. Now prepare to feel the sting of your own attack."

Jaden sees in horror as Bladedge goes back to Jaden's field and hits him with his own sword causing him to yelp out as he lost a big chunk of his life points.

Yugi: 4800

Jaden: 2900

Just then the spirit of Yubel came out of Jaden, looks at him and says in sly smile,_ "Well Jaden-kun, looks like your falling behind. Now Yugi has the lead. What are you going to do?" _(**A/N: **I'm also going to use italics for when Yubel and Jaden speaks in mind. Haven't see her for awhile now, heh.)

Jaden tells her, _" I'm still figuring that out but as soon as I got my plan in action, I'll tell you."_

Yubel responded to Jaden, _All right Jaden-kun. I'll be inside you waiting." _Yubel then goes back inside Jaden.

"Well Yugi, I didn't see that coming, I gotta say that I am impressed with that manuever." Jaden complimented.

"Why thank you Jaden for that compliment," Yugi said in a smile. "It's still your turn, so go on." he told Jaden.

"Okay then," Jaden told Yugi. He thought, _This card might be in handy. I'll just set it down for now. _Jaden takes the last card in his hand, puts in the spell and trap card zones and declares," I set one card and that'll do." (0/23")

"All right then Jaden, stand back," Yugi said as he drew his card. (1/23) _Nice, just what I needed. Thank you my deck. _"Now I activate my Spell Sacrifice spell card. (0/23) (not real) The card was depicted as a guy tossing out several spell cards from his hand to the graveyard and above him was a dark black portal.

Jaden thought surprised, _Whoa, Yugi has gotten some more sweet cards for his deck. This is getting interesting. _

Yugi says in a serious tone," With this card, I am allowed to send one spell card from my hand or field to the graveyard and in return, I can add one spell card from my deck to the graveyard. So I choose to destroy my Magical HNats that is sitting on my field." The facedown card which was Magical Hats was destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Yugi then takes a spell card from his deck and then he reshuffles his deck. After that, he places his deck into his duel disk. (1/22)

Jaden wondered, _Wonder what card Yugi took from his deck. Guess I'll find out._

Yugi then says,"Now I play the Card Of Sanctity spell card," (0/22) THe card was shown as two guys looking up at the sky and are screaming in joy that money is coming and they are trying to get them. "With this card, we are forced to draw until we have six card in our hands."

Both duelists drew their cards until they hold six cards in their hand.

Yugi: 4800 (6/16)

Jaden: 2900 (6/17)

"Now I summon Watapon in defense mode since he was moved from my deck to my hand from a spell card effect," Yugi says immediately as he put the card on his duel disk. (5/16) "Next I play the spell card Devil's Santuary," (**A/N: **Technically, this card is Kaiba's card since he gave the card to Yugi/Atem to try to defeat Yami Marik during the Battle City Final.) "This allows me to summon one devil's fiend token to the field," Right on the spot, the token appears as soon as Yugi spoke.

Jaden says in a slight bit of nervousness, "You have two monsters on your field so your planning to do a tribute summon."

Yugi says in a slight smile," That's right Jaden. Now I sacrifice my monsters to summon Buster Blader," (3/16) (2600)

Jaden says unable to contain his excitement, "Buster Blader! Oh my god, it's him, it's really him! I always wanted to see him in action."

Yugi says smiling, "Whoa man, hold your horses. Just because he's here doesn't mean I can do better."

Jaden says knowing what Yugi meant,"You mean you're going to summon him?"

"That's right Jaden, I am summoning him," Yugi says in a more confident tone. He holds a spell card known as Polymerization and shouts out,"Now I play Polymerization. I fuse Buster Blader with my Dark Magician (**A/N: **Yugi only has one copy of Dark Magician but for reader's interest, I'll let him have two.) in order to form my Dark Paladin." (1/16)

Jaden got even more excited as soon as Dark Paladin made his grand entrance. "Man Yugi, this is sweet. I don't know how much excitement I can take."

Yugi replied,"Well Jaden, if your excited about him being here then just wait until he attacks. In fact, don't wait. Now my Dark Paladin, attack Jaden directly and end this duel." Dark Paladin quickly goes over to Jaden's field ready to attack but Jaden had other ideas.

Jaden says,"Not quite Yugi. I activate my trap card, Soul Resurrection. This allows me to summon one normal monster from my graveyard in defense mode," Jaden takes a card from his graveyard and puts the monster in defense mode. "I return my Neos to my field." (2000)

Yugi replies,"Not bad Jaden but too bad your Neos has to go sayonara again. Paladin, destroy Neos." Dark Paladin reshifts his targets his attack to Neos and aims a dark blue and purple energy ball right at him. The ball slammed into Neos destroying him as well as the trap card.

"Neos!" Jaden cringed as his best monster was destroyed again.

`Yugi smiles and says,"Well Jaden, you survived that attack but next time you won't. But let's see about that," Yugi puts the final card from his hand into the spell and trap card zone and says," I place one card facedown and that's the end of my turn." (0/16)

_All right, I have this turn to turn this duel around. _Jaden thought. _Please deck, if you can hear my thoughts, help me draw the card I need._

**That's it for this chapter. Wow, that was one pretty long chapter but I couldn't resist. Looks like the duel is reaching its climax. Yugi has summon one of his best monster, Dark Paladin to take down Jaden. Meanwhile, Jaden is going to have to find a way to take down Yugi's Dark Paladin. Will Jaden find a way or will he lose? Find out next chapter in Yugi vs Jaden My Version.**


	9. Grand Finale Part 1

Hey guys, its me NewBoyzJerkinOff69 with the official last chapter of Yugi vs Jaden My Version. I enjoy the support and appreciation that you people gave me in the reviews. It may be a few but it is a start. I will do an epilogue after this but I'm not sure. Okay so read, relax and review.

"All right, Yugi, it's my turn," Jaden said as he drew his card. (7/16) _Perfect, just what I wanted. Yugi, your monster is strong is powerful but not invisible. _He thought with a smirk.

Yugi notices Jaden's smirk and gets a bit of a nervous feeling. _Jaden is smirking. Did he found a way to defeat my Dark Paladin? He might've but well, let's see it._

Jaden says, "Okay, now I play my Neos Legacy spell card," (6/16) (not real) The picture showed Elemental Hero Neos glowing in a bright light and there are all Neo-Spacian monsters in a circle looking right at him. "Since Neos is in the graveyard, I am allowed to send two Neo-Spacian monsters from my hand to the grave so I choose my Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird (800/600) and my Neo-Spacian Dark Panther (1000/500)," Jaden takes the two named monsters and stashed it to his graveyard area. (4/16)

Yugi thinks in his mind, _Just like those Elemental Heroes, I never heard of those Neo-Spacians that Jaden has too. It must be a specialty but why would Jaden be willing to send his own monster to the graveyard. He must be up to something. _(**A/N: **Yugi has no more cards in his hand meaning he can't use Dark Paladin's other effect.)

Jaden thinks in his mind, _Two down, three more to go and then I can summon my ultimate creature. I just have to keep this going. _

"Next up, I play my Unfortunate Circumstances spell card," Jaden said. (3/16) (not real) The second new spell card that Jaden played showed two prisoners handcuffed and are locked inside a jail. "With this, since I discarded cards from my hand using a spell, trap, or monster effect controlled either by me or you, I am allowed to send that many cards from my hand to the graveyard and lucky for me, they're both monsters." Jaden shows Yugi the monsters and are reveled to be Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (500/500) and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (900/300) (1/16)

Yugi says confused,"Why ARE you sending your own monsters to the graveyard?"

Jaden says in a smile,"Just wait Yugi. It'll all come clear. Jaden thought,_Perfect, that's four monsters, I just need one more. _Jaden then says,"Due to the other effect of Unfortunate Circumstances, we can both draw 2 cards but then we both take 1000 points of damage.

Yugi says surprised and in a smile,"Interesting card Jaden. Not bad at all.

Yugi and Jaden both drew two cards from their decks and then black balls of flames came raining down on both Jaden and Yugi causing them to yelp and lose 1000 points each. (**A/N: **Yugi could've activate Dark Paladin's effect and discard but they are good cards and you will see them soon.)

Yugi: 3800 (2/14)

Jaden:1900 (3/14)

Jaden thinks in his mind excitedly,_Yes, this is sweet. I draw my final Neo-Spacian monster, Glow Moss and __Neos Fusion __(not real). Now I can show Yugi my power._

"Well Jaden, you're smiling, so you must have drawn some good cards." Yugi said noticing Jaden's smile.

Jaden responded,"That's right, Yugi, and now, I'm going to unleash my cards right at ya,"

Yugi smiles at his statement and says in a confident tone,"Bring it on."

Jaden nods his head and says,"For sure. Now I summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss in attack mode." (2/14) (300/600)

Yugi says,"He barely has any attack points but I can't underestimate him. Something tells me there's more than meets the eye."

Jaden says in a serious tone,"That's right Yugi and now for my triumph card. I play the spell card Neos Fusion! (1/14) (not real) The card shows Neos going into outer space with the other Neo-Spacians about to fuse together. Jaden says in a smile,"Thanks to this sweet spell card, when I have Neos and at least three Neo-Spacian monsters, I am allowed to take one monster from my field so say my Glow Moss, send it off to the grave and summon my ultimate monster."

Yugi gasps in surprise," Your ultimate monster!"

Jaden smiles,"That's right Yugi-san. Now prepare to meet him one on one," Jaden takes the card, sends it to the graveyard and yells out,"Neos, NOW! Inititate ULTIMATE CONTACT FUSION!"

Yugi says perplexed,"Ultimate what?"

Jaden says in a smile,"Contact fusion Yugi. It allows me to take my Neos and Neo-Spacian, reshuffle them into my deck, and summon that specific fusion monster without the need of Polymerization.

Yugi says stunned,"No way!"

Jaden says in a happy tone,"Yes way Yugi but there is a downside when doing this fusion. The monster that was created will return to my fusion deck but what I'm doing now is a different ballgame. The reason being for that is that the "Ultimate" contact fusion requires me to have the specific fusion materials to be in my grave and I just fulfilled the requires so I can do this, no questions asked.

Yugi thinks in his mind, _Jaden can use his contact fusion to easily summon a fusion monster he needs despite the fact that at the end of his turn, the fusion monster he summoned out will return back to his fusion deck. But this fusion he is doing requires him to have the materials in the graveyard, amazing! Duel Monsters have evolved greatlyand his deck really shows that. _Yugi tells Jaden,"That's awesome."

Jaden tells Yugi in his obvious signature,"I know Yugi," Jaden puts his index finger up and yells out,"Now Yugi meet my ultimate monster, Divine Neos!"

Just then a bright divine light comes up above Jaden and then it explodes forcing both players to close their eyes. Once, it was over, a new monster revealed to be Elemental Hero Divine Neos comes down to Jaden's field.

Yugi was awestruck. "No way! For a fusion monster, he is pretty huge."

Jaden said in a sly tone,"You like that Yugi? Well then, watch what he can do. By banishing one monster from play from my graveyard, I am allowed to give him five hundered attack points until the end of this turn."

Yugi gasped. "But that means he has enough to take down my Dark Paladin."

Jaden smiled. "That's right Yugi but my Neos has one more trick. He is allowed to inherit the effect of the banished monster too until the end of this turn.

Yugi says impressed,"I have to admit, that's one powerful monster you have there."

Jaden says in a kind tone,"Thanks Yugi. And now, it's time to remove my Flare Scarab from my graveyard," Jaden takes the declared card and puts it in his right pocket of his Slifer Red uniform. As soon as he did this, Neos attack went up. (2500-3000)

Jaden continues with his move. "Now it's time to use the effect of my banished card Flare Scarab. For every spell and trap card on the field, Neos gains 400 attack points. It's obvious that there's only one but I'll take it," Jaden said as Divine Neos's attack went up once more. (3000-3400) "Now Divine Neos, take down his Dark Paladin with Legendary God Strike!" Divine Neos aimed a massive gold energy ball from its chest and aims it at Dark Paladin. Then, the gold energy slams into Dark Paladin, destroying him costing Yugi 500 life points.

Yugi:3300 (2/14)

Jaden:1900 (1/14)

Yugi covers his eyes with his right arm and says in shock,"My Dark Paladin! He's gone!

Jaden says in a sly smile,"Now Yugi, you are back in the gutter again."

Yugi puts down his right arm and smiles at Jaden saying,"Guess again Jaden,"

Jaden says confused,"What do you mean Yugi?"

Yugi replies in a smile,"You'll see Jaden. I have to admit, your Divine Neos is powerful but not invinsible. You see, I have the card necessary to destroy Neos,"

Jaden replies still confused,"No way. Nothing can beat my Neos. You have no monsters on the field. Next round, I will attack you directly and I will win this duel."

Yugi says still smiling,"All right Jaden. You don't believe my words, well I guess I have to show then," Yugi pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out,"I activate my trap card Michizure!"

Jaden says in a surprised tone,"No way, not that card!"

Yugi says in a sly smirk,"By that tone of voice, you know what it does,"

Jaden says while griiting his teeth,"It allows you to destroy a monster on the field if a monster of gets sent to the graveyard and since I control one, he has to go."

Yugi smiles and says,"That's right Jaden-kun. Now say sayonara to your Neos."

Elemental Hero Divine Neos explodes into a thousand pieces as soon as the trap effect came in.

Jaden thought, _Crap. I lost my best monster and by that annoying trap card. Guess I have to stall. This card in my handwill be my best bet. _Jaden places his last card in the spell and trap card zones and says,"I place one card facedown, and my turn's over." (0/14)

Yugi says,"All right then Jaden, get ready for this , I draw." (3/13) Yugi looks at the card and smiles. _Perfect. Just the card I needed to end this duel. Sorry Jaden, you fought your hardest but it's over. _Yugi was about to activate his card but then, the voice of the Nameless Pharoah or Atem if you want tells Yugi, _Yugi. I think its time for us to switch. Looking over the last few turns you and Jaden made, I think that has to be the best I have seen so far. He is proving to be a worthy and strong duelist in my eyes._

Yugi tells him, _Are you sure you want to do this Atem?_

Atem nods his head and says, _Of course. Now I can finally meet him face to face._

Yugi tells him, _Well, guess I have to agree with you. Okay Atem, let's switch. Good luck._

Yugi activates his Millennium Puzzle and Jaden notices this thinking, _Okay, what's going on here?_

Yubel cames out of Jaden and says to him, _Fool, the spirit of the puzzle is staring to awaken from inside Yugi._

Jaden replies in his mind to her shocked,_ No way, the Pharoah?!_

Yubel says to him, _That's right. And when he comes out, he is going to give you everything he's got. In other words, he's no pushover._

Jaden tells her, _Thanks for the info Yubel. Now I have to show him my strength in order to stay alive in this duel._

Yubel agrees with him and she says, _Well then, good for you to say that. Now I'll be here if you need me. _Yubel then goes back to Jaden's body.

Yugi screams out,"YU-GI-OH!" Then Yugi is swallowed into a deep light and after a few seconds of the transformation, Atem the "Nameless Pharoah" comes out.

Atem says in a kind smile,"Well Jaden, it's nice to meet too. Now the TRUE duel can begin now.

Jaden replies in an exciting tone,"Hell yeah. I can't wait for this. All this time, I was facing Yugi. Now I can finally face you Pharaoh."

Atem is surprised Jaden called him Pharoah but decided to shrug it off. "All right Jaden. Let the true duel begin. I play the spell card, Black Luster Ritual! (2/13) (**A/N: **Imagine Dan Green doing his lines. Heh) With it, I send my Valkyrion the Magna Warrior to the graveyard,"(3500/3850) Atem sends his monster to the graveyard and as soon as he did dark clouds appeared over Yugi. (1/13)

Jaden notices this and asks,"Whoa bro, what's with the weather?"

Atem responds,"The weather hasn't changed Jaden. This is a ritual being conjured."

Jaden says,"A ritual? This can't be good.

Atem says in a serious tone,"You're absolutely right Jaden. It isn't. For you that is. Now I call upon the legendary BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!"

Jaden says excitedly,"Black Luster Soldier?! Oh man, this is awesome."

Just then, black shocks of thunder came down on the field signaling the apperance of the mighty creature. Once the lighting stop, Black Luster Soldier came hovering down the air onto Yugi's field. (0/13) (3000/2500)

Jaden says in his still excited voice,"Man, its one powerful monster after another. This is great."

Atem says in a sly smirk,"You like his grand appearance Jaden? Well then, you'll like this. Black Luster Soldier attack Jaden's Divine Neos!"

Black Luster Soldier jumps into the air with his sword in his right arm ready to slice Divine Neos out of the field. Then at the last minute, Black Luster Soldier came down and struck Divine Neos with its sword in the chest causing it to groan in pain and Jaden 500 life points.

Yugi/Atem:3300 (0/13)

Jaden:1400 (0/14)

Jaden says,"Not bad Yugi (**A/N: **I'll let Jaden call Atem Yugi too since they are two people sharing the same body and most people refer Atem as Yugi in his world.) but now I play my trap card, Call Of The Haunted. This allows me to bring back one monster in attack position and I choose my Divine Neos." Once again, Divine Neos came back to Jaden's field immediately Jaden spoke the effect of the trap card.

Atem says complimenting him,"Well done Jaden. an excellent counter. Now that I have nothing else to play, I have no choice but to end my turn. Now Jaden, let's see what you got." (0/13)

Jaden replies,"My pleasure Yugi. My move," Jaden draws his card. (1/13) He looks at it and sees it was the Kushido Spirit spell card. He smiles at it, places it in the spell and trap card zones and says,"I play the Kushido Spirit spell card."

Atem says confused,"I never heard of that card before. What does that do?"

Jaden replies,"Simple, Yugi. It allows my monsters on my field to stay on the field even though it makes contact with your monster. In simpler terms, when my monster battles your monster with the same attack points, your monster goes and my monster says."

Atem winches in shock and says,"Oh, no!" (**A/N: **Imagine Dan Green saying that!)

Jaden takes his Neos from his graveyard and places it in his right pocket of the Slifer jacket where his Flare Scarab is. Jaden yells out,"All right Yugi. Let's see you take this. Divine Neos, attack Black Luster Soldier. Legendary Strike!" Divine Neos attack went up back to 3000 and aims the same massive ball of energy right at Black Luster Soldier. It slams into him, destroying him. Atem had to cover his eyes from the impact and when it was safe to look, he put his arms down and sees that his monster was gone but not Jaden's due to Kushido's Spirit's effect.

Atem says in a surprised tone,"My Black Luster Soldier, he's gone!"

Jaden says in a smile,"That's right Yugi, now you're back to the gutter again."

Atem makes a slight chuckle and says,"Not bad Jaden. You've managed to destroy my best monster, I'll give you that but that doesn't mean I can come back."

Jaden says in a confident tone,"Oh yeah, Yugi? We'll see. Now I end my turn." Divine Neos attack went back to 2500.

Yugi/Atem: 3300 (0/13)

Jaden: 1400 (0/13)

Atem says in a serious tone,"All right Jaden. It's my turn so stand back," Atem draws his card looks at it and thinks, _Just a simple spell card. Now next turn, Jaden will be able to attack me directly. That may be the case but Jaden still has a stash full of his monsters which he can banish and power up his monster to 3000 and then, I'lll be down to 300 life points. Okay, guess I can use this to reduce the damage dealt. _Atem places the card in his spell and trap card zones and declares,"And now, I play the spell card Soul release!"

Jaden looks at the card and says,"Crap! That lets you remove up to five monsters in our graveyard."

Atem says,"That's right Jaden. Since I don't want to lose most of my life points, I think I will target your Neo-Spacians in your graveyard since they are the ones that can power-up your Divine Neos. So Jaden, banish them all now,"

Jaden slightly growls, takes his Neo-Spacians, and puts them in his right pocket of his Slifer Red jacket.

Atem says,"All right. My turn is over so go now Jaden." (0/12)

Jaden thinks in his mind, _Too bad Yugi didn't draw a monster. Otherwise he would have his life points defended. Now he has nothing. This is my chance to make a hope in victory. _Jaden says,"I draw Yugi," (1/12) Jaden draws his card, looks at it and looks at Yugi head on. "All right Yugi, brace yourself 'cause this one is gonna be brutal. Divine Neos hit Yugi with your Legendary Strike!" Divine Neos aims again his ball of energy right at Atem/Yugi. He screams out as his life points down dramatically.

Atem/Yugi: 800 (0/12)

Jaden: 1400 (1/12)

Jaden says in a smile,"Oh boy Yugi. Looks like you're down to your last 800 life points. Better make this count.

Atem says in response of Jaden's comment,"Oh, I will Jaden. Watch this, I draw." (1/11) Atem looks at his card and thinks, _Good, this will help defend me. Now I have one more turn to live. _Atem puts his monster in the moster card zone in the horizontal position and says," I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. I end my turn. (0/11) (100/2600)

Jaden says, "Fine then, I'm up," (2/11) Jaden draws his card and says, "Divine Neos, attack!"

Atem was confused. "What? But my monster has more defense points then Neos's attack."

He watched as his monster deflected the attack right back causing Jaden to lose 100 life points and Big Shield Gardna goes up to attack mode.

Atem: 800 (0/12)

Jaden: 1300 (2/11)

Jaden says in a slight smile," I see your monster's Archilles Heel. Though it has a high defense, after I attack it, it goes right to attack mode."

Atem smiles at his statement but says,"Clever for you to notice Jaden but from what I see, you don't have another monster to attack. Shame because you would have finished me up."

Jaden says smiling,"I know Yugi. Looks like you will have one more turn after all but that doesn't mean I can rid the field of your only monster."

Atem says in disbelief,"But how?"

Jaden says in a serious tone,"I'll show. I activate my Unfair Judge spell card," (1/11) (not real) Jaden's spell card is revealed to be the Unfair Judge spell card. "Thanks to this, when a monster hasn't been destroyed in battle, I can toss out 500 life points to destroy all monsters on your field."

Atem says in shock,"It can't be!"

Jaden says in a wide smile,"Oh, but it can. Divine Neos, get rid of Yugi's monster." Divine Neos attacks Big Shield Guardna and destroys him.

Atem says in a compliment,"Perfect timing Jaden. Not bad."

Jaden does a traditional Japanese bow as a sign of respect and tells Atem,"Thanks Yugi. Glad to know I got a compliment from the King of Games himself. Now I'll finish my turn by summoning my Clayman in defense mode." (0/11) (800/2000)

Atem/Yugi: 800 (0/12)

Jaden: 800 (0/11)

Atem looks at his deck and thinks, _This is it. One card and one turn left. No monsters on my field. If I don't draw something good, I'm done for. Please, heart of the cards, guide me. _Atem draws his card and yells out,"I draw!" (1/11) Atem draws his card in fashion, looks at it and smiles. "All right, Jaden, this duel is reaching the home stretch and I'll prove it. I play Card of Sanctity. It lets us both draw until we have six cards."

Atem and Jaden both draw until they have six cards in their hands.

Atem/Yugi: 800 (6/6)

Jaden: 800 (6/5)

Atem looks at his new hand and smiles, "Well Jaden, you played a great duel but I'm afraid this is the end of you."

Jaden says in surprise,"No way!?"

Atem says in a smile,"If you don't believe me, then allow me to show you,"

Jaden says in a smile of his own,"Bring it on."

Atem nods his head and says,"All right. Here I come. Now I play my Dark Magic Ritual spell card." (5/6)

"Another ritual spell?!" Jaden exclaimed.

Atem says while nodding his head," That's right Jaden. Now I send my original Gaia the Fierce Knight to the graveyard along with my Kuriboh," (3/6) Atem sends the two desired cards to the graveyard and once again dark skies hovered over the field in addition with a dark purple colored pentagram on the ground. "With the ritual ready, I banish the powers of light and darkness," The spirits of Kuriboh and Gaia The Fierce Knight appeared and vanished almost immediately. "Now the gods have accepted the offerings and now Jaden, see the creation of this monster!" Atem takes Magician Of Black Chaos from his hand in fashion (2/6) and slams in on his duel disk. Jaden who was watching the ritual was awestruck. He knew that the King of Games was about to bring another Ritual monster out and this was going to be great.

Atem calls out in a yell,"JADEN! BEHOLD, MY MIGHTY CREATURE! I CALL UPON THE MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS! As soon as he spoke the words, dark lightning shoot down from the skies signaling the coming of his grand appearance. Once it stopped, Magician Of Black Chaos came hovering down from the sky and onto the ground. It was at this time, the pentagram disappeared and Jaden seeing him in the duel was trying to hold his excitement but couldn't.

Jaden cried out in pure happiness,"Oh my god! Oh my god! It's him! It's really him! The Magician Of Black Chaos! (2800/2600)

Atem says smiling,"Boy Jaden, you couldn't wait for him to appear huh?" Atem then says in a serious tone,"If you like that, then you will like this, I play the Ritual Wrath spell card!" (1/6) The new card that he played showed several guys on the sides of a six-sided pentagram getting their souls taken by a creature of darkness and that creature was on the center of the pentagram since the guys were calling for it.

Jaden was confused. "What does that do?"

Atem replied,"It allows me to destroy one monster your field Jaden when I successfully ritual summon a ritual monster. SInce I used the powers of Dark Magic Ritual to summon Magician Of Black Chaos, then guess who was to go?"

Jaden gasped and looked at his Divine Neos who was groaning in pain since Magician Of Black Chaos hit him with a destructive purple ball of energy. Soon after, Divine Neos exploded into pieces.

"Divine Neos, NO!" Jaden said as he gone from his field.

"Sorry Jaden,"smiled Atem. "But your monster is gone. That's the way this works."

"Well, I still have my Clayman to protect me." countered Jaden.

Atem responded with a smile,"Not for long Jaden because I activate my Fairy Meteor Crush spell card,"(0/6) "Thanks to this, when my monster attacks a monster in defense mode and its defense is lower than than my monster, then the difference is subtracted from your life points."

Jaden gasped,"But that means-"

Atem finishes for him,"That means you lose. Sorry Jaden that it had to be this way but you gave me a fantastic duel. One I'll remember for real. Now Magician Of Black Chaos, destroy Jaden's Clayman and end this duel! Chaos Scepter Blast!" Magician of Black Chaos aims his dark purple ball of energy from his staff and aims it at Clayman. But right at the last minute...

"Nice try Yugi,"Jaden said. "But I'm not out yet. From my hand, I activate my Trap Booster spell card," (5/5) "With this, by discarding one card from my hand, I can activate my trap card so I'll discard my Neos Alius to activate my Hallowed Life Barrier!" (3/5)

Atem asks confused,"What's that?"

Jaden replies,"It's a trap that allows me to make damage zero just by discarding one card. So I'll toss out my Burst Impact spell." (2/5)

Jaden watched in as satisfaction as his life-points remained neutral though his monster was destroyed. "Sorry Yugi, but I'm still here."

Atem was surprised at first but then says in a smile,"An excellent counterplay Jaden. That wasn't bad," Atem takes a deep breath, sighs and says,"Guess, I have to end my turn now." (0/6)

Jaden takes a sigh of relief and thinks, _Thanks 'Lex. If you didn't give me that card, I would be done for. Now I have to return the favor to you Yugi. _Jaden looks down at his deck and thinks, _Deck, you've been there for me no matter how hard the times was, now please help me. _Jaden says,"All right Yugi its my turn, I draw," Jaden draws his card. (3/4)

Atem/Yugi: 800 (0/6)

Jaden: 800 (3/4)

"Well look at that. I drew my own Dark Spell Regeneration so I'll choose to play it," (2/4) (not real) "Now, I'll take your Pot Of Greed Yugi and activate it," Jaden activates Pot Of Greed to draw his two cards then returns the card to Atem's graveyard. (4/2)

_Wonder what card Jaden drew. _Atem thought.

Jaden said,"All right Yugi, now check this out. I play my Miracle Fusion spell card. (3/4)This allows me to take my elemental heroes from my field, hand, or graveyard and remove them from play to summon an Elemental Hero fusion monster."

Atem responded,"In other words, you don't need Polymerization to fuse monsters."

Jaden said,"That's right Yugi so to simplify, it makes my life easier,"

Atem thinks in his mind impressed, _A spell card that allows Jaden to fuse monsters without the need of Polymerization. Incredible! Pegasus evolved Duel Monsters immensely. From what I can see, Jaden's deck mostly relies on fusion that's why his deck is stacked with fusion-material monsters. I have to admit, that's unique._

Jaden takes the two cards, puts it in the right pocket of the Slifer Red jacket and says,"Now I fuse Elemental Heroes Woodsman and Ocean from my hand,"

Atem says,"More Elemental Heroes?"

Jaden replies in his classic grin,"That's right. These are ones I had in my deck all the times but I never really gotten to show them... until now. Now with the power of fusion, I unite these guys into the mighty Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" (1/4) Just then a bright flash of light appears forcing Atem to cover his eyes. As soon as the light stops, Atem exposes his eyes and gasps at the new monster Jaden played.

"Whoa man. Damn, he's prety big and muscular." Atem responded looking at the new monster Jaden just played.

"That's Terra Firma for you Yugi,"Jaden told him in a smile. "Watch Yugi. I'll show what I can do with him."

Atem responded in a sly smile,"Well, bring it on Jaden. I can't wait to see him in action.

**To be continued...**

**Damn. That was a hella long chapter but being this the finale, I couldn't help it. With the finale being long and intense, I decided to split it into two parts. Who'll win this exciting and intense duel? Will Jaden the "Slifer Slacker" come down and defeat Yugi to become the new King Of Games or will Yugi or in this case Atem defeat Jaden and keep his crown of "King Of Games"? You'll have to wait to find out. See you next time people. Don't forget to review. **


	10. Grand Finale Part 2

Hey guys, it's me NewBoyzJerkinOff69 with the last chapter of this story. This is Part 2 of the finale and for some final words, I thank all of you for taking the time to review and reading this story. I hope you will all follow me into reading my other stories which I'll post up as quickly as possible once I have an idea. So without further ado, let the grand finale part 2 begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. If I did, this story would be done by now.

**Last time on Yugi vs Jaden My Version..**

**Jaden brings the ace monster of his deck Divine Neos to defeat Yugi but Yugi responds by using Michizure on Divine Neos to destroy him. It would seem hopeless for Jaden but Jaden counters with a trap of his own, Call of The Haunted to bring him back. In desperation and as an attempt to start the REAL duel, Atem comes into the picture and duels Jaden with all he's got. Summoning powerful monsters to overwhelm Jaden, it seems that Jaden is coming toe-toe to his skill level. Now with Terra Firma on the field, it seems Jaden might have a chance at winning. But despite that, one question remains. Will Jaden actually WIN and take down the King Of Games to become the new King Of Games or will he fall down to his idol's strength? Read to find out.**

Jaden responded to Atem's words of confidence and says in a confident tone of his own,"All right Yugi, I'll show you. But first I activate my Rush Recklessly spell card," (0/4) Jaden places the last card from his hand into the spell and trap card zones and the card was revealed to be Rush Recklessly. "Thanks to this card, I'm allowed to give my monster 700 extra attack points for this round only."

Atem gasps in shock and says,"Oh no! But that means, you're monster is stronger now."

Jaden smiles and says,"That's exactly right Yugi. Now Terra Firma, attack Yugi's Magician Of Black Chaos with Terra Firma Impact!" Terra Firma with newfound strength rushed across the field in a matter of seconds. As soon as he reached Atem's field, he punches Magician of Black Chaos causing him to yell out as he was destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

Atem says in surprise,"He's gone!"

Jaden replies in a smirk,"That's right Yugi including some of your life points.

Atem gives a slight growl as his life points went down.

Atem/Yugi: 400 (0/6)

Jaden: 800 (0/4)

Jaden says in a serious and confident tone,"All right. That's it for me. 'Kay Yugi, guess it is your final move." At this point, Terra Firma goes back to his original attack points. (3200-2500)

Atem nods his head in reply then looks down at his deck. He thinks, _This is it. One card and one turn left. Jaden has hold his own against me and it seems like he will be the victor but I know this duel isn't over yet. I still have a chance to turn this duel but I need the right card. Please, heart of the cards, guide me. _Atem closes his eyes after his last thought and draws his card in a fashionly manner. (1/5) Atem looks at the card and smiles and says,"Jaden. You are one of the best duelists I've ever seen. Using cards I have never seen before to symbolize your strength. That shows me that you have lots of determination and courage. But unfortunately for you, I have the card in my hand to end this duel for real,"

Jaden says in a curious tone,"You do?"

Atem says not losing his smile,"That's right. Now I will show you the card right now," Atem places the card in his spell and trap card zone," I play Graceful Charity," (0/5) "This allows me to drae three cards and in exchange, I must surrender two cards to the graveyard as payment."

Atem draws his cards slowly,hoping that the "heart of the cards" won't fail him. As soon as he drew his cards, he gives a sly grin, then tosses two cards to the graveyard. (1/2)

Jaden notices Atem's grin and thinks nervously, _Atem's grin. He must have a good card. Wonder what he drew but something tells me it's a good one._

Atem yells out in a dramatic manner,"All right Jaden. This is where it ends NOW! I activate the spell card, MONSTER REBORN!" Atem slams the card in his spell and trap card zone and the hologram of the card appeared.

Jaden sees the card and says in a nervous tone,"Oh boy. That lets you bring back one monster from either graveyard." (**A/N: **No duh Jaden! You have the same card too.)

Atem says smiling,"That's precisely right Jaden. Now come to the field, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!"

Jaden says in shock,"Obelisk the Tormentor?!

(_Cue Slifer and Obelisk theme music)_

Atem takes the card from his grave and slams it on his monster card zone causing the duel disk to wildly spark. Just then, a huge shaking from the ground starts to begin, each louder than the last. Then the ground starts to crack open and out came a giant blue hand. Slowly and surely, the divine god Obelisk rises up from underneath and up to the field siding next to Atem. (4000/4000)

Jaden couldn't contain his excitement anymore, he yells out in pure happiness,"Oh my god! Oh my god! It's him! Obelisk the Tormentor!

Atem says smiling,"Well Jaden. He's here now and wants to make a proper introduction. Obelisk, meet Jaden. Jaden meet Obelisk."

Jaden says in awe,"Geez! For an Egyptian God, he's pretty damn tall.

Atem says chuckling,"That's true Jaden," Atem says in smiling tone,"Sorry, that it had to be this way but the duel had to an end sooner or later. Besides, he is a suitable monster for a strong duelist like you."

Jaden says in a wide grin,"Yugi, it was fun dueling with you. For that, I'll never forget it."

Atem replies saying in a smile,"It was fun dueling with you Jaden. I've never met such a strong duelist like you." Atem says in a serious tone,"Obelisk the Tormentor! End this duel! Attack Jaden's Terra Firma with FIST OF FURY!" Obelisk pulls back his left arm ready for a smackdown and at the last second, he pulls his left arm forward slamming into Terra Firma which destroyed him costing Jaden 1500 life points ending the duel immediately.

Atem/Yugi: 400 (0/2)

Jaden: 0 (0/4)

The impact of Obelisk's attack was so strong that it caused a massive explosion around the area where Jaden and Yugi or in this case Atem were dueling. There was a bright white light and then, everything disappeared.

**Several hours later...**

We see Jaden Yuki still in his Slifer Red shirt uniform with gray baggy jeans, a red satchel, and of course his duel disk in his left arm. It appears he was in a canyon obviously right off Duel Academy. He thought, _I'm in a canyon? Whoa, must've walked here somehow during that duel with Yugi. Nah, it couldn't be. Seems like time didn't pass at all. Well, if there's something I should be glad, that's having the chance to duel Yugi. I'll never forget it. _

Jaden looks down and sees his red satchel. "Oh, my satchel. That's right. I still have it with me. Wonder what's inside."

Jaden opens his satchel and is surprised to see Pharoah the cat inside. "What the hell?!" Then Pharoah comes hugs Jaden in a cat-like way forcing Jaden to try to put him down but to no avail. After a few minutes of cat wrestling, he finally Pharoah down which at this time Pharoah opens his mouth and out appears a yellow ball of light.

Jaden sees the ball and tries to touch it but then the spirit of Professor Banner speaks causing Jaden to yelp and go back a few feet from where he was it.

"Professor Banner? What are you doing here?!" Jaden said in surprise.

"I'm here to have a friendly talk Jaden, besides it's been awhile since we had a talk." he responded to Jaden's answer.

Jaden replied," Guess you're right. So what brings here to this woods or canyon shall we say?"

Professor Banner replied,"Nothing much. Just telling you that your friends have written to you as a final goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Jaden said curiously.

"Don't worry, you'll see them some day soon,"reassured Jaden. "Now look inside your satchel, there's a paper to for you."

Jaden walks to his satchel and puts his right hand inside. He feels the soft crumply piece of paper and grabs it. He opens it and sees Alexis, Hassleberry, Chazz, Syrus, and Atticus's writing on it in Japanese of course. He reads everybody's writing satisifying him. When he read Atticus's writing, he couldn't help but to blush at it. ("Yo bro, it's Atticus here. You want my sister? You got it. Come over to my house anytime. Just make sure not to have to much 'fun' 'kay?) After several minutes of that, he puts the paper back in his satchel and puts his satchel around his back.

"So Jaden, we heading out?" Banner asked.

Jaden nods his head and says,"Yep. Time to go." At the last second, Jaden stops and looks at the blazing hot sun and says in his signature pose,"That was a fun duel Yugi. Can't wait for our next match." Immediately after that, Jaden begins running fast across the canyon which Pharoah sees and begins running towards him.

(_cue Yu-Gi-Oh! GX credit music)_

**Author's Note: The End! Yeah, my first complete story. So how did you guys think of the end? Great? Bad? Okay? Well, whatever you say, just make sure you don't forget to review. Oh and for the canyon scene with Jaden, Pharoah and Banner, I tried to make it as close as the Japanese anime version. I know it wasn't great but at least I tried. Thank you for reading this great fanfic and hopefully I can start putting out more stories for you to read and review and enjoy. This is NewBoyzJerkinOff69 signing off.**


End file.
